Innocent Eyes
by Ninja Midnight
Summary: One-shot. What happens when Cherrykit catches Dustpaw doing something he shouldn't be doing?


**AN- Edit**

Innocent Eyes

Cherrykit glowered at her mother as she tucked her and her brother into their nest. She didn't want to be here. She didn't want to be here at all.

"Cherrykit, don't look at me like that!" The light golden tabby she-cat said sternly giving her unyielding kit a look.

"Goldenfrost, we weren't doing anything! We were just playing!" Cherrykit snapped, they had been playing with the fresh kill pile when they had been caught.

"Playing with the food our warriors have caught." She growled and Cherrykit's brother just rolled away from them.

"Cherrykit get over it, Goldenfrost's obviously not in the mood just go sleep." He groaned and pushed her away. She glared at her brother before sighing in defeat.

"Brackenkit…" She grumbled before curling up too and closing her eyes.

It was well past midnight and sudden noise awoke her. She grunted and hit Brackenkit thinking that it was him. He growled at her but didn't wake up. She opened her eyes and realized that it wasn't Brackenkit or even her mother; it was coming from outside the nursery.

Cherrykit padded out cautiously, looked around, and spotted a sandy pelt disappearing out of the entrance. She froze. That was Dustpaw, but was he doing? He didn't have some midnight patrol, did he? She frowned, she had nagging feeling that the sand colored tom was in some kind of trouble or was going to get him in trouble.

She followed him cautiously, knowing that she wasn't allowed to leave the camp without warriors. Her ears pricked. She bounded after him, surprised at her own silence. The tom ahead of her was very loud, crashing through the forest like a badger.

An overwhelming disgusting smell hit her nose and she growled. Twolegs. She knew that smell like the back of her paw and she despised it.

She slowed down and followed Dustpaw's scent and noticed that it led right to the entrance of one of their fences. She glared at it, slowly padding forward to peer through. What she saw shocked her to no ends.

Dustpaw was standing in a group of kittypets and he was laughing and talking. "Hey Pudgy!" One said, "What's going on?" Another meowed. Dustpaw bent down and lapped up the cream and ate some of the food available. She watched in shock and was rigid. She couldn't move even after he started padding towards her.

"Cherrykit?!" He said in shock staring down at her as he slipped through the entrance. She glared at him.

"I'm going to tell Gingerstar! I am going to tell Gingerstar!" She screeched at the top of her lungs before Dustpaw slapped a tail over her mouth.

"If you don't tell I won't tell about you leaving." He snapped quietly and looked down at her. She gritted her teeth but nodded.

"Stop going and I won't spill." She agreed and he nodded taking her back to camp.

* * *

"Cherrykit, until you get your warrior name, your name is Cherrypaw. Your mentor is Dustwhisker. Dustwhisker, you may be a new warrior, but I expect you to teach everything you know to Cherrypaw. Brackenkit-" Cherrypaw drowned out the rest of Gingerstar's talk to glare at her mentor as he walked up. He flattened his ears and touched his nose to hers.

"I know you still go back." She whispered furiously. Dustwhisker sighed and nodded, "I will end it soon." He meowed and before he turned away. He whispered, "You still sneak out at night, you talk, I talk." She frowned before padding to the apprentice den hearing Gingerstar end.

"Hey Brackenpaw, who'd you get?" She asked her brother as he bounded towards her.

"Gingerstar." He meowed excitedly, she purred for her brother but all her focus was on Dustwhisker. Was that tom insane?

"That's great!" She said with a smile but deep down she was still mad at her mentor.

* * *

""Cherrypaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Cherrysong." Gingerstar meowed, her voice cracked and she dipped her head to the new warrior. Gingerstar was old and their deputy had died earlier in the day.

"I, Gingerstar, call upon my ancestors and say these words above the body of Thrushear, I hope he hears and approves me choice. Dustwhisker will be the new deputy of IceClan." Cherrysong stared at the old ginger leader with her eyes wide jaw slack. What?! That kittypet was going to be a deputy of the clan?

"I will do my most to protect this clan with everything I have." Dustwhisker meowed and cast a glance at Cherrysong and she glared daggers at him. He shrugged at her before looking up at Gingerstar. She nodded and gingerly leaped down off of the high rock. Dustwhisker turned to look at Cherrysong.

"Cherrysong…" He murmured quietly she turned away.

"You promised you'd stop seeing them." She whispered harshly, her ears flattened her head.

"And you promised you'd stop hunting in a different territory. I have a couple more meetings left then I'll be done. I swear!" He said before turning and walking away.

She frowned after him, that one night changed everything about him.

* * *

"I, Duststar, call upon my warrior ancestors and hope that Gingerstar hears and approves my choice. Cherrysong will be my deputy." Duststar meowed and looked down at her. She still had that glare.

"I will do my best to keep this clan to the warrior code." Duststar flinched as she said those words but nodded.

"Cherrysong I hope you will lead this clan well." Duststar meowed and glanced away.

"I knew it Duststar, I knew you wouldn't stop seeing those kittypets!" She said as he padded away and out of camp. A look of despair was across his face as he left.


End file.
